The Bane of Kings
by Flamefather
Summary: When the Dovakiin is consumed by the void, something new and terrible rips a swath of destruction across the multiverse. And nothing can stop it. Nothing at all...


I opened my eyes and the sight of nothing greets my eyes. Absolutely nothing. It was an endless void of nothingness. It is when I try to look around to pointlessly that I am unable to move in any direction as this place has no direction at all. After what could have been a second or an eternity, as I have come to the conclusion that time is non existent here as well, of thoughts, theories, questions, philosophy, magical theory, cursing the gods because of the boredom, screaming, weeping again because of the boredom, and finally just endlessly staring endlessly into the abyss, I have come to the conclusion that Azura has banished me to some forgot ton and insignificant realm of oblivion.

"If only that were true Dovahkiin"

Attempting to find the source of the voice I flailed my limbs at an attempt to turn. I received low chuckles for my attempts. Appearing in front of me was a person that I never thought that I would see again, the one creature that I fought so hard, bleed so much to rid the world of forever. In front of me in all of glory and looking down at me with blood red eyes that I hadn't seen in years was the bane of kings, the eater of souls, and a hunger to swallow the world, was Alduin.

The expression on my face must have been amusing for him to look at as his deep chuckles resonated from his throat again. If a dragon could ever have an amused smile on his face, Alduin had one on with a fair amount of mirth in his eyes. Just the sight of having the destroyer of the world with a smile of all things on his face was enough to make my mind go blank. Then, like the time I was kicked off of the bridge connecting Winterhold to the college by a random horse, a thousand thoughts raced in my mind. But because I wasn't over the fact that Alduin was still alive no words were able to come from my mouth except of a low and even question.

"How are you still alive?"

Any sign of his mirth was wiped off his face as soon as the words left my mouth. He grew stiff and serious as he lowered his eyes to gaze into mine.

"I am not alive Dovahkiin, you were the one who drove the blade into my head at the whale bone bridge. No I am very much dead."

When he said this I few confused, then I started to see the implications of what he said, if he was dead...

"You are not dead Dovahkiin, not yet. You should know the name of this place, you have killed in its name before."

That was hard to figure out as there have been many things that I have killed in the name of. I sat there trying to think of the Daedra or Aedra that has a realm like this. It took a few minutes of reminiscing when the name came to the front of my mind.

"I see that you remember now, yes this indeed Sithis, the endless void."

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

_I gazed at the Golden Throne of the God Emperor. As my eyes took in the physical form of a being held in such high regard by his people that they considered and worshipped him as a god, a wave of disgust and surprisingly joy flooded throughout my body and mind. The disgust coming from the fact the this creature was only a small collection of souls ripping apart and digesting the souls of trillions of sacrifices to give themselves more power, while the joy stemmed from the fact that I would utterly and totally annihilate this abomination._

_Before it had the chance to lash out at me with its power, I lashed out with my own magical and psychic powers and latched onto the central cluster of souls and pulled them into the specially designed Star for this moment. It resisted and was able to fight my pull for a good two hours, but like all of my enemies it eventually fell to my power and in a burst of blinding light, the entirety of the 'God Emperor' was pulled and sealed into the Star. Sitting down on the floor for a brief rest, my eyes turned to the legions of dead and broken Space Marines. There were literally tens of thousands of bodies. Grinning at the remains of the first real challenge that I faced in this pitiful universe I was reminded of how easy it was for me to consume the forces of Chaos. _

_Standing up and turning to face the throne I could feel the Chaos spreading like an infectious disease all across the galaxy. I could hear the screams of trillions upon trillions of mortal souls being consumed. That wouldn't last for long however, as my plan would destroy the many and save the few. I casted the spell that would carve the massively large array of runes on the floor using the throne as a focal point. Soon the entirety of the room was turned into the one of my greatest, and horrid by many, achievements in magic. When the runes finished carving themselves, I could see the three words that encircled the base of the throne.__  
_

_When translated they said three simple words. _

_Soul. Rip. Tear._

_As I sat on the throne the array activated and an infernal blue light engulfed the entire chamber. All across the war torn galaxy there was endless fighting, death, and agony and chaos. All across the galaxy trillions witnessed a blue haze engulf solar system after solar system. All across the galaxy everything became silent. Even to the smallest of micro organisms.  
_

* * *

**AN/: So here is the first pseudo chapter of the _Bane of kings. _I will be posting a finished chapter soon. The Idea for this story came from Vexmaster's story Stargate: Galactic Imperium and yes it starts off in the Elder Scroll Universe.**


End file.
